The field of the present invention relates to fans, and in particular ceiling fans.
One prior art ceiling fan includes a pair of hanging fans, each comprising two or more fan blades. The two hanging fans are secured to a rotary disk, which is rotatably mounted on a central shaft secured to the ceiling. In operation, the two hanging fans are started to rotate when the switch is turned on. The reaction caused by the rotation of the two hanging fans forces the rotary disk to rotate about the central shaft. A conducting bushing is secured on the central shaft so that the bushing does not rotate when a support base, including conductors, is rotated with the disk. Electrical power is transmitted through the central axis to the conducting bushing, and then from the conducting bushing to the hanging fans through the conductors. A gear secured to the central axis engages a reduction gear mounted in a rotation retaining set secured on the rotary disk.
One significant disadvantage with that ceiling fan is that the rotation retaining set and support base, being mounted on the rotary disk, tend to cause the disk to wobble. Another disadvantage is that the entire hub of the fan rotates. Thus, a light mounted to the rotary disk would also rotate with the fans, and tend to create moving and disorienting light effects.
An object of the invention is to overcome problems associated with prior art fans.
An object of the invention is to provide a fan having one or more electrical devices, i.e., a device that is electrically powered, whether by direct current or alternating current. Another object is to provide a motor that is center mounted, for some applications. Another object is to provide a motor that is off-center mounted.
A further object is to control fan pointing by controlling operation of a motor.
Another object is to provide an apparatus having one or more electrical devices rotating about a central axis. A further object is to radially space the devices from the central axis while providing power to the devices from a location proximate to the central axis.
A still further object is to distribute the fan blades among the fan hubs and rotate the fan hubs about a stationary light while rotating the fan hubs about respective axes.
Yet another object is to provide an apparatus for circulating air. A further object is to circulate air by propelling air to create one or more streams of air. Another object is to circulate air by rotating the one or more streams of air. A further object is to selectively point one or more streams of air at one or more points in three-dimensional space.
Another object is to remotely control the direction(s) of one or more streams of air.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art.
An embodiment is directed toward a fan comprising a mounting rod and a rotatable hub rotatably mounted on the mounting rod. The rotatable hub comprises an electrical contact track. A plurality of fan blades is coupled to and rotatable with the rotatable hub. The rotatable hub is driven by a motor mounted to the mounting rod. An electrical device is electrically coupled to the electrical contact and rotatable with the rotatable hub. Power is supplied from a power supply mounted on the mounting rod and electrically coupled to the electrical contact track. Thus, the electrical device receives power from the power supply through the electrical contact track. The electrical device is preferably one or more hanging fans distally supported relative the mounting rod, wherein the fan blades are distributed among the hanging fans. A central wheel fixed to the rotatable hub is driven by a drive wheel.
For some applications, the electrical contact track comprises first and second contacts, which are preferably respectively continuous, are rotatably fixed to the rotatable hub. The power supply comprises conductors respectively contacting the first and second contacts of the electrical contact track. The motor drives the drive wheel and the drive wheel rotates about an axis radially based from and parallel to the mounting rod. The drive wheel in turn drives the central wheel about an axis aligned with the mounting rod, thereby causing the rotatable hub to rotate about the mounting rod. In some applications, the central wheel is driven directly by a motor shaft extending from the motor. As the rotatable hub rotates, the first and second contacts are rotated relative to the power supply first and second conductors. The first and second electrical devices are thus capable of receiving power from a fixedly mounted power supply while the electrical devices rotate about the mounting rod. The first and second conductors are, for some applications, spring loaded conductors that are positioned to maintain contact with the first and second contacts.
In some embodiments, rotation and orientation of the fans are controlled remotely. The hanging fan may be stopped in its rotation by the user.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.